


The Night In

by fairyeyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: McCree finds something interesting and wants Hanzo to wear it. Good thing they have the night in.





	The Night In

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my fanfic Tumblr](http://basic-baka.tumblr.com/)! I'm only putting this up due to popular demand! But yeah. This is a crack fic and I still can't believe this is one of the more popular McHanzo stories I've written. Then again, I've written weirder shit before.

**The Night In**

 

Hanzo Shimada stepped out of the shower and was immediately hit with cold air. He was one to never like the cold so he quickly tried his best to wrap himself in the towel. He tried his best to dry himself off and scurry to where his pajamas were. Instead of his usual pajamas, though, there lied a strange garment. It looked very much like a robe but it didn’t seem to open itself in its usual way.

On top of the garment, there was a note. Hanzo picked it up and read it.

> “Hanzo,
> 
> I found this at this old timey store. I ain’t sure what exactly it is but, wear it. Let’s have fun tonight.
> 
> \-  Jesse McCree”

It was signed by his boyfriend’s familiar handwriting and Hanzo set it aside. He felt the chills creep up on him more so he put on the strange garment as quickly as he could. Once he had it on, he saw in the mirror how ridiculous he looked. It wasn’t exactly a robe as he had to put it on over his head. It wasn’t exactly a blanket, but it kept him warm like one. Still, it was blue and it looked ridiculous.

He made his way outside the room to see McCree sitting in a chair. He must’ve heard the door because the cowboy immediately turned around, shirtless himself and in his usual boxers, and saw the archer in the garment.

He couldn’t help but smile and then laugh at the befuddled archer. “Oh man, what the hell did I get ya?” His laughter would’ve been infectious if Hanzo wasn’t the one wearing it.

“You’re the one who bought this for me.” Hanzo said.

“I-I know but I didn’t expect it like this!” His laughter only got harder. Hanzo immediately turned away and McCree tried to calm himself down. “No! No, don’t leave, darlin’!” He tried to reach for him but Hanzo stood where he was, albeit embarrassed. “Let me make it up to you.” Hanzo turned around to meet his eyes.

Once he got close, he immediately closed the distance between them. McCree pushed his lips against his and Hanzo welcomed him whole-heartedly. McCree pushed his tongue through his mouth and Hanzo moaned quietly as he took the other’s tongue in.

The two already could feel hot and heavy between the kisses and McCree chuckled as he separated.

“I got an idea.”

Usually, that was bad news but Hanzo was always weak to him regardless.

Already, they both were hard and McCree took off his boxers. He brought the robed man in the room and laid down on the bed they shared. “Get on top of me.” He said.

Hanzo immediately got what he wanted to do. He lifted the garment, and felt the cold air go up his sensitive areas, and he lowered it once he was on top of McCree.

“Yeah,” McCree said as he ran a hand through his greasy brown hair. “This is hot as fuck.”

Hanzo leaned down to kiss the cowboy more. As they made out some more, McCree fiddled around with the old garment until he could find what he wanted: Hanzo’s ass. Once he inserted a finger, Hanzo reacted, as he usual did. Jesse McCree inserted another finger to stretch him out. Once he was ready, he lowered Hanzo’s ass on his hardened dick and Hanzo knew exactly what he wanted. He moved his ass up and down as the both moaned.

“I-it’s so hot…” Hanzo panted. “I want to take this off…”

“No way, sweetheart. Nng…you’re leaving it on…”

Hanzo wanted to go up and down faster but he was getting hotter and hotter with each movement. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the robe or because of the sex. Either way, he would need another shower.

“A-ah!!!” Eventually, McCree had to cum. Hanzo didn’t want it to end but once McCree pulled out – and came – Hanzo came all over the garment from the inside while McCree coated it from the outside.

“That… that was fun. We should do that again sometime.” McCree failed to hide his laughs.

“Shut up, Jesse.”


End file.
